


【HPSS】这份礼物你还喜欢吗，my love?

by Becauselove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becauselove/pseuds/Becauselove
Summary: 好久以前的黑历史了，是我白嫖了好久之后，在HPSS发的第一篇文章。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	【HPSS】这份礼物你还喜欢吗，my love?

※文笔渣

※人物ooc

※战后，同居设定

※黑历史

当温暖白光照进房间里，床上黑发的人儿睁开他如同子夜般漆黑的眼睛，手习惯性地摸向了身旁的位置。可那里已经没有了他熟悉的温度了。西弗勒斯有些不满的皱了皱眉头，翻身下床。

他似乎忘了什么？

被动的感觉从心底发出。他讨厌这种感觉，这种让他以为还在为阿不思当双面间谍时，面对喜怒无常的黑魔王的感觉，所以他将这种感觉压了下去——动用了许久不用的大脑封闭术。

西弗勒斯吃着微凉的早餐。一切看上去多么的和谐，却让西弗勒斯有些不习惯。

是少了他的关系吗？

西弗勒斯想起了那个有这莉莉的眼睛却与莉莉不同的翠绿眼瞳，他在莉莉眼中看到的是友情，在他那是满满的疼爱和宠溺。

有着一头和他父亲一样凌乱的头发的男孩，一个名为哈利，哈利·波特的男孩。

巫师界的救世主，阿不思的黄金男孩，他的……爱人。 

一个食死徒和救世主，多么可笑的一对啊。可是……可是我们最终还是走到了一起。

西弗勒斯想到这个有些讽刺地弯了弯嘴角。他收起了碗碟，走进了挂着“NOPOTTER”的魔药制作间，开始了他一天的工作。 

太阳已西下，哈利却还未回来。

西弗勒斯看着眼前空荡荡的房子，心里仿佛少了什么一样，泛起丝丝苦涩。

短短的时间足够西弗勒斯想起以前与哈利的回忆，第一次魔药课上故意的刁难；学习大脑封闭术时，哈利看到的他，落魄的他；为了大局而杀死阿不思被哈利憎恨的他；倒在血泊奄奄一息却被哈利强制救回的他……

哈，一个连便条都没有留便离开一整日的救世主，竟然让他如此的……思念?

一只银白色的守护神从窗户跳了进来。啊，是一只鹿!是哈利波特的守护神，一只雄鹿，正好和西弗勒斯的正好是一对，西弗勒斯的是一只雌鹿，正如本人一样高贵，优雅。 

“西弗，霍格沃兹地窖，速来！” 银色的守护神传出了哈利的声音。西弗勒斯看着守护神消散才站起来幻影移行。

“啪!” 是幻影显行的声音，西弗勒斯看着眼前有着千年历史的“城堡”，有些猜不透自家爱人的想法。

西弗勒斯走进了“城堡”一路上的所见勾起了他许多记忆，有好的也有不好的，更多是有关那个绿眼小鬼的。不知不觉中，他已经走到了地窖门口，不知为何他竟想退缩。他迟疑了一下最终还是推开了大门。

一时间，彩炮声响起，眼前飞舞的是五彩缤纷的彩带。他的爱人站在他的不远处，面带笑容地看着他，身旁站着的依次是米勒娃，阿不思的画像，波比，罗恩，赫敏，马尔福和韦斯莱一家。 

“吾爱，生日快乐！这份礼物你还喜欢吗？” 

“哦？我们的救世主整日不归家，就是为他那卑微的教授，一个油腻腻的老蝙蝠办一个生日会?啊哈，这未免太浪费阁下那珍贵的时间了吧。” 

哈利静静地等着自己爱人抱怨完，他知道今天没告诉西弗勒斯就出去了而且是一整日，一个便条都没见到的西弗勒斯自然有些生气，只不过他没想到迎接他的是西弗勒斯的自贬。

他的爱人高傲而强大，美中不足的是那人的自卑。

为了西弗勒斯他这个生日会他已经筹备许久，可现在主角不给面子他应该如何是好？谁可以来指点一下他下一步应该怎样走？ 想到这哈利眼中划过一丝受伤，无奈和不知所措，但这些情绪很快就被他隐藏起来了。

可他面对的不是寻常人，而是曾经为伏地魔办事的魔药大师，这些情绪自然被他看在眼中。 “不过还算得上差强人意。” 一句别扭的安慰，让哈利眼中的神采明亮了几分。

他将一直藏在身后的手拿了出来，手上握着的事一个巴掌大的盒子。 哈利单膝跪地，打开了盒子。里头装着一枚镶着黑宝石的戒指，黑宝石在夕阳的照耀下显得闪闪发光，就像小时候的西弗勒斯得到母亲的称赞眼中所发出的光芒一样。戒指周围被雕上了许多小蛇，多了几分斯莱特林的风格，也更衬西弗勒斯了。戒指内环刻上了西弗勒斯的名字缩写:H.P.&S.S. 

“你愿意嫁给我吗，西弗？我知道我性格冲动常常坏了大事。西弗，但这一切不好的同时，你却在我的身边。西弗以前是你保护我，现在可以换一换位置了吗？我想保护你，我不想你再孤单了。”

深情的告白让魔药大师有些反应不过来。过了半晌，西弗才点头，一个几乎没有的点头,但是哈利还是看到了。男孩兴奋地为他带上了戒指，对着那吐出许多刻薄的话的嘴（口勿）了下去。 

周围的人也纷纷鼓掌祝贺他们有情人终成眷属。 一个几乎要夺走西弗勒斯胸腔的空气的（口勿）。许久，哈利放开了西弗勒斯，（口勿）了（口勿）他的耳朵。

“你答应了，不可以反悔哦！我会一直陪在你的身边，你也要一直陪在我的身边哦。” 哈利像个小孩子一样鼓起腮帮子，看向了他的魔药大师。

“Always.” 低沉的声音在哈利耳边响起，好像还带着一丝笑意。

小番外（一）:

西弗勒斯:那枚戒指其实是德拉科选的吧。 

哈利:咦，你怎么知道？ 

西弗勒斯:以你那令人难以理解的品味选不出这么斯莱特林的东西。

哈利:西弗你不可以这样说你的准丈夫的！

德拉科:格兰芬多的品味的确和巨怪有的一比。以及，疤头允许我提醒你，是准未婚夫！（心里os:拐走院长的蠢狮子！）


End file.
